


Tea Time

by Wordsinrain



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsinrain/pseuds/Wordsinrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Zack wants a cup of tea. Slight yaoi/slash implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

'It's your turn Cloud,' Zack said walking into the cadet's barracks. The other cadets looked shocked by his appearance, Cloud merely frowned..

'What?' he asked.

'Well, as I recall I bought you lunch and then there was that cleaning assignment I got you out of. It's your turn.'

'But I…'

'Have no money, I know,' Zack said. 'But it's still return the favour time. I would like a cup of tea, in my room, ooh with biscuits please!'

'How -'

'Kitchens, tell them it's for me. Oh and,' he lent in close to Cloud's ear, 'Wearing a maid's outfit will be greatly appreciated.'


End file.
